Enséñame a sonreír
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: Sólo tienes que recordar cuatro sencillas reglas para vivir: -No interfieras físicamente en su vida.-No regales tu corazón.-No te enamores.-Sólo protección, nada de atracción. El cariño y el amor son muy distintos, sólo puedes sentir por ella el primero.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

**Sólo tienes que recordar cuatro sencillas reglas para vivir: **

**-No interfieras físicamente en su vida.**

**-No regales tu corazón.**

**-No te enamores. **

**-Sólo protección, nada de atracción. **

_Enséñame a sonreír. _

_Prologo. _

La lluvia caía como una cortina, en el cielo se notaban los rayos de luz que cruzaban como si de una cámara un _flash _saliese disparado. Entre la fría cortina de agua cristalina apareció una pequeña figura. Un pequeño _niño _de cinco años.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, como si la gélida agua no estuviese cayendo sobre él. El pequeño tenía su delgada ropa blanca ligeramente adherida a sí, como una segunda capa de piel. Entro al enorme edificio blanco como si fuera el aire: moviendo ligeramente la puerta, ganándose unas curiosas miradas, pero perdiéndolas al instante, al no ver nada más que la puerta cerrándose otra vez.

En su pálida mano había un pequeño trozo de papel blanco. Caminaba como si estuviese en su casa y conociera todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

_Los ángeles nacían sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer sin haberlo vivido posteriormente. Simplemente lo hacían por instinto. _

Mientras iba caminando escuchó unos gritos de dolor que salían de los labios de una mujer al mismo ritmo que la respiración del chico brotaba de sus fosas nasales. Lo único que el pequeño escuchaba eran esos gritos de dolor.

«_Duele, siempre duele, pero vale la pena_». Pensó para sí mismo como si se lo quisiera decir a la mujer. «_Jamás he escuchado de algún parto que no doliese. Pero lo que importa y tenemos que tener en cuenta siempre es la vida que recibimos cuando el dolor es apaciguado_».

Caminaba con la misma paciencia con la que empezó, sus pasos iban con el ritmo perfecto, sin necesidad de acelerarlos.

_-Tranquila, señora Brandon. Ya casi termina_. Siga pujando, ya casi–escuchó decir a la enfermera.

Pareciese que la escena se está viviendo frente a sus ojos, en lugar de en la segunda planta.

«_Mientras más duele, menos tiempo falta_». Decía el pequeño.

El pequeño estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer aun más fuerte que antes. Ya faltaba cada vez menos que antes.

Miro el pequeño papel, pero aún nada. No sabía que pasaría cuando llegara a la última puerta de ese estrecho pasillo blanco. El blanco se extendía por las larguísimas paredes; el pequeño sentía que no llegaría a tiempo, después de todo, sólo tenía cinco años que había adquirido al largo de dos días. Hoy era su nacimiento de un cierto modo.

Cuando estuvo a la mitad del pasillo, el trueno más fuerte, luminoso y estruendoso de la historia hizo acto de presencia, haciéndole coro a un dulce llanto que venía de la última puerta del pasillo. El pequeño ya había nacido, junto con la nena que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de su madre.

-Alice –susurró su mamá-. Mary Alice Brandon –susurró viendo a la pequeña muñequita que estaba entre sus brazos.

La niña se movía con pereza, sosteniendo el dedo de su mamá entre sus pequeñas manitas, tan pequeñas que no podía cubrir ni la mitad de su dedo.

El pequeño ángel miro a la pequeña niña, con su carita rojita, por el esfuerzo de salir del vientre materno. Sus ojitos estaban cerraditos y su boquita hacía ligeros ruiditos al cerrarse y abrirse, una y otra vez, a una velocidad calmada.

De un momento a otro, en el cuello del chico se fue formando, lentamente, una cadenita de púas, casi pegadas a su cuello; a pesar de ser púas se sentían suaves; eran del color mismo del oro, pero su tacto era más parecido al del cristal. Cuando la cadena llego hasta la altura de su pecho, se formó un dije de un angelito con las iniciales "_A. B."_ gravadas de la túnica del ángel.

«_Jasper Whitlock.__ Angel guardian de Mary Alice Brandon; Sólo se tiene que recordar cuatro sencillas reglas para poder vivir: _

»_No interfieras físicamente en su vida._

»_No regales tu corazón._

»_No te enamores. _

»_Sólo protección, nada de atracción. _

»_Se es casi imposible enamorar a un ángel, sólo un demonio puede lograrlo, si se llega a lograr, la persona de quien el ángel se ha enamorado será degollada y mandada directo al infierno; se tiene que acompañar a su protegido hasta la muerte y llevarlo de la mano hacía el cielo._

»_Al terminar la vida del protegido alcanzara vivir en el cielo. Crecerá de acuerdo con su protegido a partir de que éste alcancé la edad de cinco años._ »

Esas fueron las palabras que aparecieron grabadas con oro, con letra manuscrita, en el trozo de papel que Jasper había sosteniendo todo el tiempo de su recorrido bajo la lluvia y por las enormes y monótonas paredes blancas.

-_Estás destinada a algo grande_ –susurró Jasper sentándose enfrente de la camilla donde estaba recostada la madre de la pequeña protegida de Jasper Whitlock, el ángel recién nacido.

-Es muy linda… -susurró la señora Brandon, acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de la pequeña Alice, su padre sonrió, pasando su mano por su cabecita calva.

Era una niña más pequeña de lo normal, si de por sí, los bebés son muy pequeños de recién nacidos, ella lo era más de lo normal. Se veía sana físicamente, así que eso no debía ser algo muy grave pues no presentaba una _gran _diferencia de estatura.

La chiquilla se volvió a remover entre los brazos de su madre y quedó con la cara en la dirección del chiquitín. Él sintió como un pequeño cosquilleo subía por sus mejillas, haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente. Imaginó a la pequeña niña mirándolo; la imaginó con enormes ojos verdes, del mismo color que su madre. Se imaginó a la pequeña columpiándose en el parque con un abrazador sol de verano, mientras los girasoles crecían a su alrededor y su sonrisita crecía en su rostro y su risita musical la acompañaba. Claro, eso era algo muy cursi, aún para un ángel, por lo que él fijo su mirada en la madre de la chica. Se veía cansada y más pálida que de costumbre. Feliz, definitivamente, pero cansada.

-_Espero que vivamos una larga y feliz vida juntos, pequeña Alice. _–El angelito hablaba con tranquilidad, pasó una mano por el collar de púas doradas que adornaba su cuello de porcelana-. _Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte en todo momento_ –volvió a decir, como si ella lo pudiera escuchar-; _siempre velaré por ti y no dejaré que nada malo te pase, querida, ahora tú y yo somos como la misma persona. Nacimos hoy, 24 de Julio de 1990, a la misma hora y llegaremos al cielo, juntos. _

Él, era su ángel, tenía que cuidarla, quizá **nunca** enamorarse de ella, pero aún así, ella, era su pequeña protegida, tenía que quererla; sin cariño no se puede proteger a alguien del modo correcto, sino la tarea se vuelve tediosa y aburrida y así no es correcto. Él quería proteger a Alice, costase lo que costase, y así lo haría, la cuidaría por su _respiro _en la tierra y la llevaría de la mano al cielo mismo, literalmente.

Alice se quedó plácidamente dormida en la incubadora mientras su madre descansaba en un cuarto del hospital no muy cerca de ella. Todo pasaba rayando junto a ella, sin entrar en su mente, ella era pequeña, recién nacida. ¿Importaba algo en ese momento de la vida que no fuese respirar y comer? Dormir, quizá.

Scarlett Brandon, pensando en su pequeña niña, en una camilla del hospital, durmiendo, cansada por haber traído a esa muñequita al mundo.

Benjamin Brandon, miraba a su pequeña por la ventana mientras sonreía a la pequeña criaturita dormida.

Jasper Whitlock, rondando por los largos y monótonos pasillos blancos, mirando por las ventanas de cristal viendo a la pequeña bebé con su tez pálida y sus ojitos cerrados, mostrando sus largas pestañas. Sonriendo. Eso era lo que hacía Jasper mientras la veía.

Alice Brandon. Durmiendo, ajena a todo ello, recién nacida. Un ángel en la tierra con un verdadero ángel protegiéndola desde el primer segundo en que estuvo en el mundo de los humanos…

Seamos honestos porque la honestidad es algo importante: No me gusto como quedó D: Pero me vino la idea y bueno… no sé, quizá escribirla(: Mejorare en el siguiente capítulo, bueno, eso espero. Adiós.

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Enséñame a sonreír._

Una pequeña niña de cuatro años, con sus cortos cabellos negros estaba jugando con sus peluches de animales de diversos colores. Reía mientras manipulaba sus peluches y esperaba a que su madre ó su padre pasaran por el pasillo donde ella estaba sentada para que jugaran con ella.

-¡Eres un sinvergüenza! –Se escuchó rugir a Scarlett Brandon.

-¡Es tu culpa! –Benjamin Brandon le dio una sonora cachetada a su esposa-. No cumples con las obligaciones de una esposa decente.

-¡Tenemos una hija! –Scarlett lloraba con devoción, buscando algo para apoyarse-. ¡Necesita cuidados! No puedo dejarla a su suerte.

-¡Alice se ha vuelto lo más importante en tu vida!

-Pensé que amabas a nuestra hija –Scarlett Brandon no dejaba de llorar, tapándose la cara con sus manos-, pensé que me amabas a mí. ¿Por qué tuviste una hija conmigo si no me amabas? –rugió la señora Brandon-. ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

-Te amo –dijo el señor; su cara estaba enrojecida del enojo y su voz no se suavizó en lo más mínimo-; pero tú no me amas lo suficiente.

La señora Brandon no dejo que él siguiera hablando, salió corriendo, tomando a Alice en brazos. Alice la miraba extrañada. En una de las ventanas de la habitación estaba Jasper viendo la escena, con su pulso acelerado por la desesperación, la señora Brandon estaba muy sensible y podía hacer cualquier cosa para desahogarse.

-Mi pequeña –le susurró su madre a la pequeña-; sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Sí, mami, siempre me lo dices –dijo Alice, aún risueña. Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

-¿Me perdonarías cualquier cosa? –Insistió.

-Supongo –dijo ella, viéndola con extrañeza.

Para este punto, la madre de Alice ya estaba en el balcón de su habitación. Puso a Alice en el piso y miro por el balcón. Jasper estaba un poco inquieto, quería sacar a Alice lo más pronto posible de ahí. Pero no, no podía. _«No interfieras físicamente en su vida.»_ Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza y eso le exasperaba.

-Te amo, mi pequeña –susurró la señora, rosando sus rosadas mejillas con sus pálidos dedos. La chiquilla retuvo su mano contra su mejilla y miro suplicante a su madre, con esos ojos azules que no se esperaba que poseyera.

-Yo igual, mami –susurró con su, ligeramente, chillona voz.

-Nunca olvides que te amo y que tu padre igual te ama… –Scarlett Brandon hizo que su hija soltara su mano y se subió en el barandal del balcón.

-¡Bájate, mami, bájate! –Gritó la chiquilla, asustada-. ¡Te vas a caer!

La señora volteó a ver a su hija, y le sonrió sádicamente mientras dejaba caer su sandalia.

-¡No! ¡Mami, bájate! –Lloró la chiquilla.

Jasper la vio con desesperación y evitó por todos los medios alejarse de ella. No podía permitirse ver eso o, saltaría y correría a abrazarla.

-Adiós, mi amor –susurró y se dejo caer por los aires.

La chiquilla rompió a llorar y corrió a mirar por el barandal, pero lo único que pudo ver a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas fue una enorme mancha de un fuerte color carmesí, que se extendía cada vez más y más, y una irregular figura de una mujer que estaba retorcida de un modo extraaño.

-¡Mami! –gritó y extendió su manita, como si la pudiera alcanzar así y sus lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus enormes ojos celestes, sus lágrimas caían en el mismo charco en el que su madre estaba tirada.

-Papi, papi –llegó corriendo la chiquilla hacía la habitación de servicio, donde había escuchado que había alguien y, claro, ese alguien debía ser su padre.

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaban ruidos extraños que la pequeña no conocía.

-¡Papi! –Gritó a todo pulmón, tocando tan fuerte la puerta que se abrió, pues, descuidadamente, no tenía seguro.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la pequeña vio a su padre abrazando y besando a la ama de llaves que trabajaba en su casa. La pequeña dio un grito ahogado, y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-¡Alice! –Benjamin Brandon había sido sorprendido en el acto que, en primer lugar, había logrado crear la discusión con su esposa-. ¿Qué haces?

-Mamá… mamá… -Sollozaba. Jasper, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no rodear sus hombros con su brazo y dejarla llorar en su pecho.

-¡¿Qué pasa con tu madre? –Gritó, exasperado, el señor Brandon.

-¡Ha caído por el balcón! –dijo, desesperada, señalando ningún punto en particular, pero asustada-. ¡Ha caído! ¡Papi, tienes que ayudarla! –Sollozaba, desesperada.

-¡¿Ha caído? –gritó asustado. Alice asintió desesperada, mientras Jasper se sentaba en las escaleras, asustado por su pequeña protegida. La veía y no podía creer que él no pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –balbuceaba la pequeña.

Benjamin Brandon salió corriendo por su casa, dejando a su amante tirada con una mirada de pocos amigos e indignada por el comportamiento del señor; cuando llego hasta la puerta, su hija le pisaba los talones y él señor Brandon dio un grito ahogado cuando vio a su esposa tirada en el piso, con el cuello torcido y sus brazos y piernas en posiciones extrañas, con el charco de sangre bañando todo su cuerpo.

-¡Mi amor! –Benjamin estaba asustado.

Alice miraba la escena asustada. Su padre había corrido y tirado en el charco de sangre, agarrando la cara de su esposa, que yacía ya sin vida entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor, era mentira… te amo, te amo –lloraba el señor.

-¿Qué tiene mami, papi? –preguntó desesperada Alice. Ella no conocía la muerte, nunca había oído hablar de ella.

-¡Nos ha dejado! –sollozó su padre.

-¿A dónde fue? –Estaba desesperada.

-Se fue para no volver… esta en el cielo, muerta –gritó al cielo, su rostro estaba bañado de sangre y lágrimas-. ¡Te amo, te amo! –Volvió a llorar, como si eso la fuese a devolver a la vida-. Perdona mi infidelidad… lo siento, te amo, amor.

-¿Por qué mamá se fue? –Preguntó Alice. Jasper, para este punto, estaba tan cerca de ella que casi la rozaba.

-Por ti… -rugió su padre-. Por ti, por ti Mary Alice –volvió a decir, enloquecido.

-Pero… ella me dijo que me amaba –lloró Alice.

-Claro, claro, ella te amaba tanto que me olvido a mí. –Benjamin estaba dando golpes violentos en el piso, salpicando sangre por todos lados y llenándose, aún más, de la misma.

-Pe-pero… -Alice no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, sólo se quería echar a llorar.

-¡Tú la alejaste de mí cuando naciste! –apretó más fuerte la cabeza de su esposa contra su pecho-. ¡Eres un demonio!

-¡¿Por qué me hablas así? –Alice y Jasper estaban desesperados, cada quien por su propia razón-; mamá dijo que me amabas –dijo, tallándose su ojito con su puñito, ligeramente, salpicado de sangre. La sangre de su madre.

-¡La mataste!

-Intente detenerla –lo corrigió, llorando a todo pulmón.

-Mentira, no me sorprendería que tú misma la hubieses empujado por el balcón –le espetó su padre.

Alice no resistió más y salió corriendo hacía su habitación para encerrarse. Era algo que no podía entender. Su madre estaba muerta ¿cierto? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Fue algo que ella dijo? _«Te amo, mi pequeña.» _Le había dicho su madre.

-_Mi pequeña, Alice. ¿Por qué te tuvo que pasar esto a ti? _–Preguntó Jasper, viendo como su pequeña lloraba. Sólo faltaba un año para que sus almas se unieran completamente y empezaran su recorrido de vida juntos, pero él estaba más que alarmado por lo que había ocurrido ese día.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso? –Alice se alarmó, parándose de golpe, tan rápido que casi se tropieza.

Jasper abrió los ojos como platos. Miro a Alice que volteaba a ver a todos lados, alarmada.

-_¿Qué le ocurre?_ –se preguntó Jasper, mirándola, preocupado.

-¡¿Quién eres? –se alarmó Alice.

-_¿Qué sucede aquí?_ –Jasper estaba un poco alarmado por la reacción de Alice.

La pequeña se encaminó hacía su espejo para poder mirar tras de él haber sino había alguien escondido detrás de ese ovalo gigante con marco de madera. Cuando estuvo parada frente a él, dispuesta a agacharse para revisar, vio unos fuertes ojos verdes reflejados en el espejo.

-¡Ahhhh! –gritó, ahogadamente. Casi se cae al piso cuando vio sólo esos suaves ojos que la veían atraves del espejo-. ¡¿Quién eres? –preguntó otra vez.

-_¿Alice…?_ -ella asintió desesperada, él estaba un poco desconcertado porque ella lo hubiese oído, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-:_soy tu ángel guardia, Jasper. _

-T-tú… ¿qué?

-_Nada_ –susurró rápidamente Jasper, tocando su cadena de púas, que parecía haberse apretado más a su cuello.

-P-pero…

Pero Jasper no le respondió más. Se plantó sobre su closet y no se movió de ahí, miro a Alice con nerviosismo. ella, de vez en cuando lo llamaba, pero al no obtener respuesta después de un buen rato (aproximadamente 3 horas) se quedó plácidamente dormida.

Jasper adoraba su carita al dormir, porque, bueno, ella era pequeña y hermosa y no importaba qué. Él siempre la iba a proteger…

-_¡Jasper!_ –se escuchó una voz masculina hablar a sus espaldas.

-_¡E-Emmett! Hola… ¿y Rose? _–Jasper estaba muy nervioso, sabía que Emmett McCarty y su esposa Rosalie McCarty sólo daban visitas a los ángeles guardianes para retirarlos de su cargo y asignar a alguien más, ó, dar malas noticias. Era una pena, esos dos ángeles eran de los mejores que había conocido.

-_Bien… espera_–Emmett miró a su costado derecho y, segundos después, un hermoso ángel con cara de muñeca de porcelana fina y cabellos de oro, apareció junto al fornido ángel con cara de niño juguetón y cabellos negros.

_-Buenas noches, Jasper_–Saludó Rosalie de un modo cortante. En el exterior los dos se mostraban fríos, pero cuando los tratabas te dabas cuenta que eran personas muy agradables.

-_¿Q-qué hacen aquí?_ –Jasper estaba notoriamente nervioso.

La pareja de ángeles lo miro, inspeccionando su rostro y, sobre todo, su cadena. Luego, Emmett miró a Alice, la eximinó y vio que, si se percataba de su presencia, sería como un sueño y no recordaría nada al despertar.

-_¿Se ha encogido, eh?_ –Dijo Emmett, sonaba como una pregunta, ciertamente, pero realmente estaba más dirigida a ser una afirmación.

-_S-sí… ¿Qué pasa?_ –Tocó su cadena con una mano y vio que las púas ya no eran tan suaves como antes, pero, ciertamente, seguían siendo del mismo color del oro.

-_Veras, querido, hermano –_la voz de Rosalie sonaba como un arpa bien afinada y perfectamente seductora-, _un ángel casi nunca puede defender el impulso de ayudar a su protegida porque… al final de cuentas, están unidos por una gruesa cuerda ¿no?_ –Jasper asintió suavemente-. _Entonces… cada vez que el ángel no acata las ordenes de manera correcta…_

_-Su cadena se va achicando hasta que lo asfixia _–terminó Emmett.

-_Y… ¿qué pasa si lo asfixia?_ –Jasper estaba asustado, más por el hecho de que hubiese una posibilidad de que dejara a Alice si eso le llegara a ocurrir.

-_No lo quieres saber, querido_ –respondió Rosalie con una pomposa sonrisa.

* * *

Tenía que incluir a Emmett:D

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto&juego con ellos. ^.^

_Enséñame a sonreír._

-¡Apúrate, Alice! –Rugió el señor Brandon desde la parte baja de la casa.

El señor Brandon, estaba siempre serio, ya no era el mismo hombre vivas que había dejado embarazada a la hermosa señora Brandon y quien había sonreído cuando vio a su pequeña niña viva… pequeña y respirando.

Era muy bien sabido por las calles que el señor Brando era viudo y tenía una hija… una niña que tenía un aura muy parecido al de su madre. Que la niña tenía seis años, ya, y que aún no podía mirar fijamente a alguien sin echarse a llorar. No había podido ser la misma niña alegre y llena de color desde que vio a su madre morir…

-¡Corre, Alice! –volvió a rugir el señor Brandon, entrando a la habitación de su hija.

-¿Por qué…? –susurró ella, moviéndose suavemente en su cama, con sus ojitos bien cerrados, apaciguada, hermosa-. ¿Por qué no puedes revivir a alguien muerto, Jazz…?

-_¡¿Ha dicho mi nombre?_ –El joven ángel estaba alarmado cuando escuchó el diminutivo de su nombre salir de los labios de aquella hermosa chiquilla.

-¿Por qué la gente muere? No lo entiendo. -Su voz seguía sonando tan calmada, mostrándose totalmente ajena a la presencia de su padre.

Jasper estaba mirándola, sentado en su hasta lo más arriba de su closet, en posición india. Miraba como su carita se contraía cuando arrigaba la nariz, como sus ojos se apretaba más fuerte de vez en cuando, pero, lo que más le molestó ver en todo ese tiempo fue cuando a la pequeña Alice le brotó una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Levántate, ingrata! -Le espetó su padre, agarrándola del bazo y sacándola por la fuerza de su cama-. ¡Llegaras tarde a la escuela por estúpida! -Volvió a gritarle su padre y, para estas alturas, Jasper no deseaba más que golpear al hombre, era un descorazonado. ¿Cómo le hablaba así a la pequeña niña?

-Tranquilo… hay voy –se limitó a susurrar ella, con los ojos vidriosos pues su padre le estaba lastimando el brazo-. Suéltame…

Su padre le dio un apretón mayor en el brazo y luego la tiro contra su cama. Alice se levantó con cuidado y sintió un fuerte ardor en el brazo.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a ver su brazo con nostalgia. Las marcas de los gruesos dedos de su padre estaban tatuadas en su piel con un intenso color rojo.

Ella ya no hablaba más, se limitaba a ver al suelo, no se sentía bien viendo a las personas a los ojos. La muerte de su madre le había más que afectado, había modificado su forma de ver, pensar y sentir todo a su alrededor.

-_Mi pequeña…_ -susurró Jasper para sí mismo, viendo a la pequeña tirada en su cama con todo su corto cabello que le llegaba hasta la barbilla apenas.

-¡Tú me odias! –gritó de la nada, señalando al techo. Jasper se sobresalto, casi cayéndose al piso por el susto-. Tú me detestas –susurró esta vez.

Jasper la miró con tristeza y se dejo caer desde el armario hasta el pie de su cama para poder observar como las dulces lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se acumulaban en su níveo cuello.

-_Él te ama, mi niña_ –susurró Jasper.

La pequeña escuchó un pequeño tintineo cuando él hablo y volteó a ver hacía el pie de su cama con un estruendoso gemido, pero no vio nada, sólo sintió un aire tranquilo.

Resignada a que no había nadie junto a ella se paro con pereza para quitarse su pijama y ponerse el uniforme de la escuela que constaba de una blusa blanca con mangas que llegaban hasta los codos y, encima, un overol de cuadros rojos y grises con unos zapatos cerrados negros, que ella los mantenía perfectamente pulidos, y unas calcetas blancas para completar el conjunto.

-Ojala eso de que _Él_ me ama fuese real, a _Él _seguro no le importo, dejo morir a mi madre… me quito lo más importante que tenía –balbuceaba mientras se apuraba para ir a la escuela.

Jasper caminaba sigilosamente tras de ella, recordándose a sí mismo que no podía abrazarla para consolarla, pero sus manos le picaban y sus brazos querían obligatoriamente abrazarla. Quería acurrucar su cabeza en su hombro y acariciar su muy corto cabello hasta que ella entendiera lo mucho que la quería _Él_.

-_Todo irá bien, Ali_ –susurró Jasper mirando como ella caminaba, con las puntitas de su cabello revoloteando en el aire, moviéndose a diferentes direcciones cada una y como su carita pálida dibujaba una mueca de tristeza.

-¡Alice! ¡Apúrate, inútil! –rugió su padre.

Puede que él no la hubiese lanzado a la calle como tenía planeado al inició, pero no se sentía en lo más mínimo responsable por esa pequeña criatura del Señor y pensaba que podía maltratarla cuando él quisiera y porque se le diera la gana. Jasper, siempre deseaba poder ver al ángel guardián de ese estúpido hombre y poder hacer que dejase de maltratar a su protegida.

-¡Siempre lo mismo! –susurró Alice con frustración, dejando caer su cabeza hacia el frente y golpeándose la frente con su mesa de caoba.

-_Ay, mi niña, desearía ayudarte como no tienes idea_ –susurró Jasper para sí mismo más que nada. Deseaba dejar de sentir esa necesidad aplastante de correr y abrazarla, pero, en lugar de eso, se dedicaba a verla ahí e intentar olvidar donde había ocultado su cajita de cristal con grabados de oro.

-Desearía que me ayudaras –susurró Alice, como si lo hubiese escuchado, haciendo que Jasper se sobresaltara.

Pero, luego se dio cuenta de que la pequeña seguía hablando consigo misma.

Era las ocho de la noche cuando la pequeña terminó de hacer su tarea y decidió irse a dormir temprano. Se cambió rápido de ropa y se metió en su pijama para apagar la luz y dormirse.

Jasper se escurrió bajo su cama y tomó la cajita que deseaba olvidar donde la había guardado y, resignado decidió ponerse a buscar otro escondite.

_-No entiendo porque no la podemos llevar con nosotros_ –se dijo así mismo viendo la cajita desde todos los ángulos que podía.

Puede que la pequeña y muy fina cajita estuviese echa de cristal, pero no se podía distinguir el interior porque, debajo de los marcos de oro que tenía, en cada cara de la cajita había un grabado de una flor, rosas, girasoles, petunias, miles de flores, dándole a la cajita un aspecto muy floreado y vivaz. En la tapa de ésta, había una rosa con pétalos de oro y al pie de ésta había unas letras resaltadas con el nombre de Jasper.

-¡Jazz! –gritó la niña moviéndose más brusquedad haciendo que Jasper volteara a verla con desesperación. Su sentido de protección se activo al 100% cuando la vio retorcerse en medio de la cama-. No me dejes por favor… no ahora, te lo suplico.

La niña balbuceaba y Jasper quería saber que estaba pasando en su sueño.

-_Lo siento_ –susurró mirando hacía el techo, como si se estuviese disculpando con _Él. _

Abrió muy cautelosamente la cajita y, lo primero que vio fue un corazón latiendo con todos sus mecanismos funcionando a la perfección sin la necesidad de estar conectado a un cuerpo. Lo vio latir con regularidad y en las arterias veía como la sangre iba fluyendo lentamente pero sin derramar ni una sola gota sino, más bien parecía que recibía la sangre de un lugar totalmente ajeno a él (el cuerpo de Jasper) y luego la devolvía a ese mismo sitio.

Después de dos palpitaciones por parte del corazón empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, como la de las cajitas musicales donde sale una pequeña bailarina y se pone a dar pequeñas vueltitas sobre su mismo eje.

Se dejo envolver con la suave nana que salía que la delicada cajita, y se le quedó viendo a Alice quien ya se había calmado un poco pero seguía revolviéndose ligeramente en su cama.

De pronto, Jasper se fue hundiendo tanto en la música que su cuerpo se sentía aún mucho más liviano de lo normal y pudo visualizar una escena totalmente diferente a la que estaba frente a él en ese momento.

Lo primero que pudo visualizar fue a Alice parada junto a un árbol con su largo vestido color azul mar y con su corto cabello moviéndose con el aire y luego se vio a él y después, esa falsa imagen de él desapareció.

-Jazz… -volvió a susurrar Alice, buscándolo por todos lados.

-Mi niña… estoy aquí –susurró, caminando hacía ella, con el pasto picándole sus pies descalzos.

Alice se volteó rápido y lo vio. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto ella sonrió… sonrió de un modo tan natural que lo asusto.

-¡Jasper! –gritó la niña de felicidad, corriendo hacía sus brazos.

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa y, a lo lejos, pudo escuchar la dulce nana que salía desde la cajita de su corazón.

-Mi pequeña –susurró contra su cabello cuando estuvo entre sus brazos-. No sabes cuánto me tortura no poder hacer esto a diario. –Le dijo, hablando contra su cabello.

-Desearía que lo hicieras –dijo ella-. Es algo feo que tu propio ángel guardián no te pueda ayudar cuando más lo necesitas.

-Los ángeles guardianes no estamos para ser el pañuelo de lágrimas de nuestros protegidos sino para crecer junto a ellos, literalmente, y ayudarlos a salir a delante y seguir el buen camino –dijo, acariciando sus hombros mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no puedes abrazarme? –susurró ella-. ¿Por qué no los podemos ver?

-Porque son las reglas a las que tenemos que estar sometidos los ángeles y… de hecho, justo ahora –miró hacia arriba con un poco de frustración-, estoy rompiendo una de las más importantes…

-¿Te irás? –preguntó ella.

Él la miro un momento y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue subir su manita y acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Escuchas? –preguntó él, refiriéndose a la música.

-¿Esa nana? –Él asintió-. Sí, es muy hermosa, parece de una cajita musical, pero no se parece a ninguna que haya escuchado antes.

-Es porque no es ninguna que se haya escuchado antes, mi preciosa.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó con sus ojitos brillando.

Justo cuando Jasper iba a hablar para contestarle la musiquita de la caja paró.

-Te estoy cuidando no lo olvides –susurró Jasper antes de volver a la realidad en tan sólo un segundo.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente frente a ella, la miró y no pudo hacer más que sonreír al recordar esa hermosa sonrisa que la niña tenía en sus sueños, casi la había olvidado porque a sus seis años –de ambos-, no había visto su sonrisa desde hace mucho y, Jasper recordaba más vívidamente los recuerdos que tuvo a partir de los cinco años que fue el momento en el que ellos empezaron a vivir juntos.

Con dificultad recordaba su sonrisa por eso no notó que su cadena se había reducido aproximadamente un centímetro y perdió ligeramente un poco de su color dorado. Él no sabía que ese cambio había ocurrido, pero realmente… no era algo que mereciera ser pasado por alto.

* * *

(:

₪ т.с.ωоιғ ✖


End file.
